


Opia

by uwakatoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affairs, F/M, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Out of Character, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwakatoshi/pseuds/uwakatoshi
Summary: When the eyes meet, the time stop.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Original Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Opia

Friday night. Nothing special, at least for Ushijima Wakatoshi. Except he needed to pick up his girlfriend. She wanted to visit the new club that people have been talking about. He drove his car to the girl's house. To be truth, he no longer feeling the excitements of having a relationship. Everything became a routine. Did he lost an important emotion called love? To begin with, he didn't even know love. He started dating his girlfriend because she was easy to talk to. And she wasn't afraid of him. And he doesn't really care though. He was quite busy with work and his girlfriend was a good company during his free time. Isn't that the purpose of relationship? To accompany you during free time so you don't really feel lonely.

"Did you wait long?" She gives Ushijima a kiss on the cheek. She looks beautiful with her body-fit black dress. 

"Not really." He opened the door car. Make sure the girl's head was safe.

The club looked crowded. It's to be expected since it has been a hot topic. 


End file.
